gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Talk
"This is (Celebrity) Double Talk! Today, our guest stars are (insert celebrity name) and (insert celebrity name). And here's your host on (Celebrity) Double Talk, Henry Polic II!" Double Talk was a short-lived word game show where words and phrases and names are not exactly what they seem to be. Gameplay Two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) played a game of solving puzzles that are double meanings. Example: "Crack/the Money Place" Answer: "Break the Bank" Main Game Each team faced a game board of four hidden numbered puzzles. On a team's turn, the contestant picked off puzzles one at a time. On each puzzle, one player tried to solve the first half, while the other player tried to solve the second half. Correctly solving the entire puzzle earned points for the team. The team in control kept on playing until they played all four puzzles or if they missed one; upon a miss, the opposing team could end the first team's turn by solving the missed puzzle. Stealing that puzzle earned five points for the stealing team, but not stealing the puzzle resumed play for the first team. Four boards were played (two for each team) with the first two boards worth 10 points per puzzle, and the last two boards were worth double, making it 20 points per puzzle. The team with the highest score won the game. Jackpot Puzzle If the controlling team could solve all four puzzles in a single turn, they had a chance to solve a Jackpot Puzzle which was harder than the others. If they could solve that puzzle, the contestant won the jackpot which started at $1,000 and grew by that amount at the start of each show until won (if the Jackpot Puzzle was solved on the last board of the day, it began on the next show at $1,000). Rule Changes In later weeks, teams were forced to only play three puzzles each turn, so now three puzzles were required to go for the jackpot. Stealing the puzzles still scored five points, but they no longer stopped the controlling team from scoring. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, a series of toss-up puzzles were played with the first to buzz-in and solve the puzzle correctly earning 10 points; but an incorrect solve gave the opposing team 10 points. The first team to score 20 points/give two correct answers won the game. ---- The winning team went on to play the bonus round for $10,000. DT 03.jpg|The game board & Henry Polic II. Solve all four (later three) puzzles in a single turn and get a chance to solve the Jackpot puzzle. DT 02.jpg|The game board monitors of double meanings. In the center is an example of a Double Talk. DT 04.jpg|Ilene Graff and her partner solving their Double Talk. DT 16.jpg|The late Howard Morton and his partner solving their Double Talk. DT 05.jpg|Team #2 stealing a puzzle away. DT 17.jpg|The pair on the right has the lead. DT 06.jpg|And they won! DT 18.jpg|Howard and his partner trying to solve the Jackpot Puzzle. DT 19.jpg|The game is tied! DT 20.jpg|Tiebreaker in progress. The buzzers on this show are hard to see. Bonus Game To start, during the break, the winning contestant decided whether to give or to receive. The giver was shown a series of common phrases on a secret monitor on the side of the stage, while the receiver only saw the initial letters of all the phrases. Example: A___________ B___________ The giver's job was to give an incomplete sentence to get his/her partner to say the correct phrase. Ex: "In addition to Pyramid, Dick Clark hosted the ABC Saturday dance show called…" Answer: American Bandstand If the team got stuck on a phrase, either one could pass and return to it with time leftover. If at anytime the giver gave a keyword, the team had to surrender their chance at the big money. Each correct phrase revealed a letter in the show's title (the D in Double was always given for free) and earned the player $100. If the team could reveal the rest of the show's title by getting all nine phrases in 60 seconds or less, the contestant won $10,000. DT 07.jpg|Henry and the winning team are set to play the bonus round. DT 08.jpg|These are some of the many initials the receiver must face. DT 09.jpg|Over there by the contestant area is the secret monitor the giver will look at. DT 10.jpg|For that has the answer to those initials. DT 11.jpg|10 in one minute looks like a tough job. DT 12.jpg|But giving the "D" in Double makes it easier. DT 13.jpg|"In this self-titled movie, E.T. wants to…" DT 14.jpg|The winning team's got half the job done. DT 15.jpg|They've done it for $10,000! ---- Two games were played each show with the contestant partners swapping celebrities for the second game; so there was a possibility of winning $20,000 overall. The contestant who won both games or the most bonus round money (whichever came first) became Double Talk champion and returned to play the next day. If both contestants won the same amount of money, they both returned on the next show. Champions stayed on the show for a maximum of five days. Trivia Double Talk was a reincarnation of the short-lived 1970s Stewart game Shoot for the Stars. The bonus game originated from the failed Bob Stewart pilot $50,000 a Minute. One of the reasons Henry got the job as host of Double Talk is because he was a long time friend of producer Bob Stewart. Although there was no change in format (or even elimination to civilian contestants), on September 29, Double Talk was renamed Celebrity Double Talk. Music Bob Cobert The theme originally was used on Blankety Blanks. Rating Studio ABC Television Center, Hollywood, CA Other Pictures DT 24.jpg|The triangle-stripe-loaded Double Talk stage with a red background. DT 01.jpg|The triangle-stripe-loaded Double Talk stage with a blue background. DT 21.jpg|Henry's raring to go. DT 22.jpg|Remember, "Smile and Smokey It" means… DT 23.jpg|…"Grin and Bear It." 157038_622864261061688_1510253398_n.jpg Taglines "Until tomorrow/Monday, this is Henry Polic II, giving you a Double Talk puzzle… (insert puzzle), which is Double Talk for… (with celebrities): (insert answer)! Bye-bye." - Henry Polic II "This is Henry Polic II saying, (insert puzzle), which is Double Talk for/another way of saying… (insert answer)! Bye-bye, everybody." - Henry Polic II Links Rules for Double Talk Jay Anton's Double Talk Page YouTube Video The first intro to Double Talk Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:Celebrity Category:Revivals Category:ABC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1986 premieres Category:1986 endings